Natsu and Lucy STORIES: First Date PART 2
by NatsuWendy
Summary: Continuation.. :)


**So Natsu and Loki went to the guild. Lucy was there. Natsu asked Mirajane, Cana and Wendy to make Lucy away from the guild**

**because Natsu wants an extraordinary first date. They agreed and went to Lucy.**

Wendy: Lucy- chan, umm.. I was thinking if we should have an 4- girls party on your house.

Lucy: In my house!?

Mirajane: Hai! It will be fun.

Cana: C'mon, Lucy. Let's go!

**So Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and Cana went to the house of Lucy. Meanwhile, in the guild...**

Natsu: Okay, so I asked Wendy and the others to distract Lucy to a 4- girls party because I will ask Lucy on a first date. Can you help me?

All: SURE!

Makarov: What is the plan?

Loki: Here's the plan. Levy, Bisca, Lisanna, Erza, Kinana and Carla, go to the side of the beach. Decorate the place where they will have

their date. Make it colorful and with lights. Boys, all of you will help in having fireworks and flowers that will fall to the ground.

Erza: Leave it to us.

Loki: Then, when all is set, go to the guild fast. And then when Lucy will come, all of you act normally as if nothing happened.

ALL: Hai!

Natsu: What about my clothes?

Loki: I'll go back to the Celestial World and call for Cancer, Aries and Virgo for your outfit.

Natsu: Okay.

Happy: I'm so excited! I'll just go to the

**Here's what happened to Levy, Lisanna, Bisca, Erza, Kinana and Carla.**

Levy: Where in the beach will the date occur?

Erza: Let's pick the greatest spot.

Kinana: How about there? At the top of the mountain?

Bisca: Hmm.. I think Kinana is right. The moonlight will shine so bright here,

Carla: Hai! So, let's see.. umm.. the theme?

Erza: Pink and white?

ALL: Yes!

Levy: Okay, Erza, Carla, Romeo, Juvia, get some flowers on the forest. Pink and white flowers. If there's violet, much better.

Kinana, Bisca, Alzack and Gray, go to the town and get some cloth for the top part and the Shadow Gear and the others will gather shells for the design.

**Meanwhile, with Lucy.**

Lucy: Wow! This party sure is fun.

Mira: Sure is! Okay, later, let's go back to the guild, okay?

Wendy and Cana: Okay!

**In the guild, Natsu and the other celestial spirits were there.**

Natsu: Cancer, can you improve my hairstyle?

Cancer: OF COURSE, -ebi

Natsu: Virgo, do you still have clothes for me in your world

Virgo: Hai! There are lots of clothes.

Natsu: Please pick carefully, Aries and Loki, help Virgo.

**So, all of them were done with their part. They went to the guild as soon as possible. After a while, all of them came. Natsu was already prepared. So, Gray and Natsu went to the beach. Then, Lucy came.**

Lucy: I'm back.

Mirajane: She's already in her dress, Master.

Lucy: Master, what's this dress is for?

Makarov: Well, I'll assign you on a stage play mission. Go to the beach and go to the mountains. Oh, and please use the purple and pink carriage. It

was asked to go there.

Lucy: Umm.. okay! *thinking* What on earth is happening?

**So, Lucy went to the carriage and went to the beach. She didn't know what was happening. So, they reached the mountain and stopped by a very enchanting place.**

Carriage driver: Miss Heartfilia, please wait there in the enchanting place. Sit there and wait for the requester to come.

Lucy: Okay!

**So Lucy came down and went to the beautiful place designed by some of the FT members.** **Then..**

Natsu: Hey, Lucy.

Lucy: N- na- NATSU!? You're the requester?

Natsu: No, not exactly. This is a surprise date.

Lucy: Surprise date? Wait... so Mira, Wendy and Cana have a party at my house so that you can prepare?

Natsu: Yes. They helped and also your Celestial Spirits: Aries, Virgo, Cancer and Loki.

Lucy: Wow! Thanks! You really did this for me? How sweet of you.

Natsu: I did this so that I can express to you how much I love you. I wanted to show you my feelings for you. I love you, Lucy.

Lucy: *crying* Natsu. I love you, too.

Natsu: Stop crying. Umm... waiter.

**Then, Gray came.**

Lucy: Gray- sama!?

Gray: Hello, Lucy.

Natsu: Please put the food now.

Gray: Okay. Juvia! Please serve it.

Juvia: Hai!

**Then, Juvia put delicious foods in their table.**

Lucy: Thanks, Juvia. It smells so good.

Juvia: Thanks. Juvia and Levy cooked it.

**Then..**

Natsu: Look at the beach.

Lucy: *looking at the beach* Wow! What a beautiful sight. I can see the moon on the horizon of the seas.

Natsu: Everyone chose this place.

Lucy: Thanks, Natsu.

THEN THEY...

they...

they...

K

I

S

S

E

D

The end.. :)


End file.
